Quentin Weir
Quentin Henri Weir Beauxbatons Student Hogwarts Student, Gryffindor Fourth Year History "I was born February 25th in Toulouse, France. I'm a pretty friendly guy, so it's not like Beauxbatons was my saving grace or anything. I had friends. Not that they were close, life-long friends, since I can get pretty worked up and-- not good things happen, so I had to keep a lookout for that -- but I had friends. Danielle, Andrei -- I can't remember all their names. But I wasn't a freak. I was muggle raised, since my Maman is a muggle, so when I was invited to go to Beauxbatons everyone but my dad was surprised, but I hardly had any time to ask him about what I had just gotten myself into. I wasn't really happy to be thrown into this with no warning. It was unfair, honestly." "It's not that my dad was unhappy; People make mistakes. Yeah, he had a kid with a married woman, but it was just a mistake! I mean, Ally wasn't a mistake; I love her, she's my sister. But he just had to take that job in London, and keep telling us for two years that he was just getting settled in, still looking for a place for us to live. He just had to go get himself killed." "A year ago, when Dad died, Ally came to live with us. Priscilla couldn't handle three kids, she said, but I think she really didn't want to put up with any reminders. Or Ally herself; she's always doing something, and always getting into something, so I can see how she would be hard to raise. Maman wasn't too happy to have her over, either. Maybe she didn't like another mouth to feed, another freak to watch out for, or proof that Duncan made mistakes. Not that I could see how it mattered, since she wouldn't have to see her for most of the year anyways. She would be over for her first year at boarding school, at Beauxbatons, where I would, with no doubt, have to watch her." "Ally's actually kind of fun. She isn't needy and she isn't afraid. In fact, it was really her idea for us to set some of the animals the Soins aux Créatures Magiques were going to use free. I don't remember the words she used - 'Unlawful imprisonment' maybe? But the way she said it could make anyone agree. I'm not proud that both of us were expelled, but I stand by what I said to the Headmistress - 'If you were there you would've agreed! Really, she's destined to be a civil rights leader or something!'" "Of course, Maman was not happy. Shocking. Luckily, since I had been a fairly good student the previous two years, I was allowed to take my finals, unlike Ally, who would have to redo the year. I know I was supposed to watch Ally - and I did - as she was working the lock off a cage for some Jobberknolls. It's not like I broke a promise..." "We were sent to live with my Uncle Darren in London for the summer so we could go to Hogwarts until Maman was able to sell the house. I wasn't really nervous, not only because I'm pretty fluent in my english, but I knew that next time around, Ally wouldn't be able to rope me into anything." Personality Be it for feeding his ego, or fulfilling his lifelong desire to change the world bit by bit, he wants people to like him - almost as much as he wants to like people. Naive could easily describe him, and it's not something he's likely to grow out of, since he doesn't even realize it to be an issue. Regardless, he's easily manipulated with the sole reason of "If you do this, people will know your name," or, better yet, "This will be legendary." He's very much like his father in that he constantly bounces between valuing sentimentality over the facts, or logic over love, and he often gets off scot-free on using technicalities to his advantage. In contrast to his father, he will always find himself leaning towards a more emotional side to life. He is an idealist through and through, also unlike his dear old dad, and will never shy away from the opportunity to lead. Appearance He constantly has bags under his eyes for an inability to turn off his mind in order to sleep, but that's hardly noticeable for a spray of freckles covering both his cheeks and thin nose. His hair is always carefully combed, and his mouth is usually set in a smile of sorts. Both his hair and eyes are a sienna color. QuentinWeirFirstYear.jpg|''Quentin during his first year a Beauxbatons.'' Relationships Family= Dad As a child, he prefered his father to his mother. Partially due to the fact his dad was more involved and invested in him. He still puts Duncan up on a pedestal, despite his shortcomings as a father and husband. Quentin constantly tells himself that there was nothing anyone could've done to prevent what happened. Maman His mother has always been no nonsense, or, through Quentin's mind, no fun. He loves her as a child is supposed to love their birthgiver, but no more, perhaps even less. Truth be told, his mother never coveted children, nor did she ever grow to like the idea, despite all these years. Whilst she isn't overly warm or maternal, he respects that she tells him all he asks, even that he was an 'accidental-on purpose' child. Ally He does his best not to blame Priscilla or Ally for his Dad's constant lies of "I'm just getting settled in", and the inevitable end result, of, well, biological static. He believes that Ally would've been better suited as Erin's child; not because he wishes that Duncan would've rushed to his side, though he does, but because both share a sharp, honest tongue, and logical edge. Quentin doesn't trust her with making decisions any longer, as he knows that while she has good intent, she doesn't always perceive all the outcomes. Uncle Darren and Aunt Yara |-| Friends= |-| Peers= Trivia